


can we have chan back?

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, implied ot4 performance unit, lapslock, maybe implied wonwoo/hansol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chan has his own bed, but he prefers to sleep with other members. he usually gets stolen by the performance unit though.tonight wasn’t any different.





	can we have chan back?

**Author's Note:**

> a bit shorter than my other one, but i love ot4 performance unit or anything with the performance unit so if i have to fill up this tag by myself i will

chan has a bed to himself. one with the rest of the performance unit. it’s hardly ever used though, unless jihoon can’t be bothered to walk all the way down to his room.

it’s not uncommon for chan to be found curled up with another member in their bed. it’s happened so often that nobody questions if anybody shares a bed anymore.

it’s also not uncommon for someone in the performance unit to steal chan from whoever he’s in bed with, making up some bad excuse that nobody really listens to because they know that it’s because the rest of the performance unit is pretty protective over their youngest member.

tonight was no different. chan had somehow ended up falling asleep on top of mingyu when they were lying on the couch. although wonwoo did want mingyu back to himself, chan looked to peaceful to wake up, so he resorted to sitting on the floor beside mingyu’s head to be close to the other.

as expected, a couple of minutes after everyone else had gone to bed, junhui walked out of the performance unit’s bedroom and towards the couch. wonwoo turned to face the elder male, who looked like he was trying to figure out an excuse.

“do you want chan back, hyung?” wonwoo asked before junhui could say anything.

junhui nodded. “that would be nice,” he replied, walking around the couch so that he stood next to where wonwoo was still sitting on the floor.

wonwoo stood up to help junhui carefully untangle chan from mingyu’s arms so that the elder could take the youngest back to their room.

when they had eventually gotten chan free, chan had woken up slightly and was sleepily - and maybe subconsciously - reaching out for junhui’s hand. wonwoo stood to the side, feeling like he was witnessing something he shouldn’t be watching, as junhui picked up chan bridle style, whispering something to the younger, and lightly kissing his forehead.

junhui looked up to wonwoo and smiled, whispering his thanks and leaving wonwoo to go back to the bedroom with chan.

wonwoo stood for a while, not knowing what to do. he decided to wake up mingyu so that they could follow the performance unit’s lead and cuddle - preferably in bed and not on a couch.

mingyu made a noise of protest when wonwoo woke him up. “come on, i want to cuddle somewhere that isn’t on the couch.” when mingyu groaned instead of moving, wonwoo shrugged. “i’m sure hansol will cuddle with me,” he said, walking around the couch and towards th bedrooms.

“wait no i’m coming,” mingyu called from the couch. wonwoo smiled to himself and mingyu caught up, slipping his hand into wonwoo’s and intertwining their fingers.

“come on, dork,” wonwoo said, leaning his head against against mingyu’s shoulder as they walked.

as the pair passed the performance unit’s room, wonwoo stopped walking and opened the door slightly so that he could see.

junhui had brought chan into his bed, where the youngest member was lying on junhui’s stomach. chan’s body moved up and down slightly as either he or junhui breathed. junhui hadn’t noticed wonwoo at the door, and was instead playing with chan’s hair and looking at the sleeping boy with a fond smile on his face.

wonwoo smiled at the pair and closed the door, once again intertwining his fingers with mingyu as they kept walking. they reached the bedroom and carefully walked inside being careful not to wake up hansol, whose phone was playing the soft music that usually filled the bedroom as the youngest member of the hip-hop unit slept.

quietly, the two climbed into wonwoo’s bed, where wonwoo wrapped his arms around mingyu’s neck and kissed the tip of the younger’s nose. “goodnight mingyu,” wonwoo said, closing his eyes and leaning against mingyu’s neck.

wonwoo felt mingyu kiss his neck softly, muttering a quiet ‘goodnight’ before wrapping his arms around wonwoo’s waist. wonwoo fell asleep to the steady heartbeat and breathing of mingyu and the soft music coming out of hansol’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
